1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage or fitting structure for electrical components, and more particularly to a storage or fitting structure for electrical components in a watercraft.
2. Description of the Background Art
As shown in FIGS. 17(a)-(b), a structure for storing or containing electrical component part(s) in a watercraft has been available in the background art, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 7-158547, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference. FIG. 17(a) is a partial, sectional view showing a fitting structure for electrical component parts. FIG. 17(b) is a view taken along arrows b—b in FIG. 17(a). In FIGS. 17(a)-(b), an electrical equipment box 2 is disposed on the front side of a two-cycle, parallel three-cylinder engine 1. A rectifier 3, a CDI unit 4, etc. are contained in the inside of an electrical equipment box 2.
In the conventional fitting structure mentioned above, the electrical component parts such as the rectifier 3, the CDI unit 4, etc. are contained in the inside of the electrical equipment box 2. Accordingly, the temperature of the electrical component parts may easily be raised with this arrangement. In addition, since the rectifier 3 is connected to the generator that generates heat during power generation, the rectifier 3 may easily operate at a high operating temperature.